The Tears of Uther Pendragon
The Tears of Uther Pendragon is a two-part story consisting of the first and second episodes of the third series of Merlin. It sets a year after Morgana went missing and sees her return. Synopsis Part One Merlin and Arthur have been on many quests in search of the missing Lady Morgana. The despondent Prince is all but ready to give up. But as they recover from their latest skirmish a bruised, bloodied figure emerges from the mist... it is the Lady Morgana. King Uther is overjoyed, but then starts to lose his mind. Merlin thinks that magic is the cause; could this be the work of his dutiful ward? The young warlock puts himself in grave danger trying to find out whose side Morgana is really on. Part Two With Merlin gravely ill from the Serket's poison, Morgana and Morgause continue with their evil plan. They have mentally incapacitated Uther and convinced his enemy, Cenred, to invade Camelot. The fate of the kingdom now rests on Arthur's shoulders. The Prince and his Knights resist the invaders, but Cenred's soldiers are not the only threat they face; using their magic, Morgana and Morgause have raised an army of the dead. Can Merlin stop Morgana in time to save Arthur from the enemy within? Plot Part One The episode opens on a huge landscape, filled with dead soldiers of Camelot. Merlin, Arthur and his men are search for Morgana after a year of searching. Merlin tries to pursuade Arthur if what they are doing is a good idea, due to what he did to her. In another scene, Gaius is doing the same to Uther, telling him that they should stop searching after an entire year, but Uther states he wouuld never give up. Arthur, Merlin and the solidiers finds a deserted camp, and it's not before long they are attacked by poacher. They succeed, but they see one final figure in the distance. It is revealed to be Morgana. Back at Camelot, Morgana is in bed, and Gaius is seeing to her, checking if she is unharmed. He leaves the room with Arthur, and tells Uther that is is best to leave her to rest until morning. Gaius returns to his chambers, and Merlin is worried about what Uther would do to him if he found out what he did to Morgana. Gaius just tells him to wait and see when tomorrow comes. The next morning, Gaius wakes up Merlin, telling him that Arthur requests for him in Morgana's chambers, which worries Merlin. When he arrives, Morgana is telling Arthur about her year, on how she lived in a cave for the entire time. They share a passionate hug, and Morgana notices Merlin standing there. Just as Arthur and Merlin leave, Morgana asked to speak to Merlin. She told Merlin how she understands on why he tried to poison her, and that she would have done the same if it came to it. She forgives Merlin, and he worries a bit less. In Arthur's chambers, Merlin is a lot more happier. Arthur walks in, and wonders why he is so happy. Arthur is just about to walk across the room, but Merlin does not wish to as he has just washed the floor. Arthur wonders why this is such a problem, as Merlin has a simple job to do. However, in the end, Merlin ends up with a bucket of water on his head. Morgana goes to see Uther, and they share a moment of rejoice. After a short visit, Morgana decides to return to her chambers, but as she leaves, she has a smirk on her face that she usually does not have. When night arrives, Morgana leaves Camelot and heads into the forest, and the cave she had lived in for a year. It is there she is reunited with Morgause, her half-sister. Morgana hands her a hankerchief, which have the tears of Uther on them. It is thrown into a cauldron, filled with black, liquid. At the same time, a mandrake root is thrown in, and a scream is heard, which can only be heard by those with magic. Those without magic, it can pierce someones soul. Morgause pulls out the mandrake root, covered in the black liquid. She hands it to Morgana, and in the next scene, it is revealed that she had placed it under Uther's bed. Uther asks Gaius how Morgana is, and he tells him that she has made a remarkable recovery. Arthur is out training, whilst blindfolded. Merlin, of course, winds him up, and he does the same. As Arthur trains some more, Merlin makes Arthur lose his sword, and he is hit in the chest with a small mace, meaning he was not seriously injured. At a celebration party, Uther is a little drunk. He goes outside for some air, and he hears a noise in the well. He walks over to it, and looks down it, and all of a sudden, he see's Ygraine in the well. Uther screams and is found by guards on the floor crying. Uther is taken to his room, where he is to rest. Everybody excepts Morgana leaves. She is holding Uther's hand, and as everybody leaves, she drops it without haste. She smiles evily over him. As Merlin and Gaius are walking down a corridor, Arthur questions what may have made Uther go mad. Gaius has no idea, but he tells him that he was crying, calling out Ygraines name. Morgana tells Morgause that rumours have already began to spread. Morgana asks when she will go to Cenred, who is king of the kingdom of the same name. Part Two to be added Cast Main Cast * Colin Morgan as Merlin * Bradley James as Arthur * Katie McGrath as Morgana * Angel Coulby as Gwen * Richard Wilson as Gaius * Anthony Head as Uther Pendragon Recurring Cast * John Hurt as Kilgharrah * Emilia Fox as Morgause * Rupert Young as Sir Leon Guest Cast * Alice Patten as Ygraine de Bois * Tom Ellis as Cenred * Matthew Barker as Guard * Jake Phillips as Ghost Boy Trivia *This is the shows second two-parter, and the first time a series has started with one. Category:Series 3